Access control systems typically involve the use of credentials to manage the operation of an access control device (e.g., a lock device). Such credentials may be assigned to a particular user or device and are often physical in nature, forming at least a portion of, for example, a smartcard, proximity card, key fob, token device, or mobile device. Thus, current credential systems generally require an interaction between the credential and a reader device (e.g., on or secured to the access control device) such that the reader device may read the credential and determine whether access should be granted. In particular, a user may be required to swipe, tap, or otherwise present the credential to the reader device. In other embodiments, the user intent is verified via the user's interaction with the reader device (e.g., turning a handle/knob, capacitive touch sense, etc.). As such, access control systems generally require an active physical action on behalf of the user in order to grant the user access via the access control device.